Destiny: Merida
by EvermoreElements
Summary: ON HOLD Merida, her family, the cheifs and heir of three other clans and Maudie somehow end up in a theatre, watching Brave. A rewrite of the original Destiny : Merida (which will soon get deleted).
1. Destiny

_Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Brave._

 **Destiny : Merida  
1\. Destiny**

Merida and her family landed in a heap. With a large father, a slim mother, herself and three brothers (Hamish, Hubert and Harris), they were in quite a tangle.

After they untangled, they looked around and saw that they weren't the only people to show up.

The leaders of three other clans, and their sons were there. They were the MacGuffins, Macintosh's and the Dingwalls. As well as those six, Maudie was sitting beside their Dunbroch clan.

"Oh, I think your the first group to not have enemies included" smirked a girl with red hair down to her waist, with curls at the bottom and blue eyes and she was wearing a light green dress which went down to her knees with dark green leggings with brown boots.

"Wha ya mean lass?" asked Merida's father.

"Well, there as been four groups so far. In each group is a chosen one. We are going to watch the future of said Chosen One. In one group is a young Viking called Hiccup, in another is a Princess called Rapunzel, then there is a spirit called Jack and finally we have Merida" said the girl, "oh and my name is Destiny."

"Chosen for what?" asked Merida's mother. She found herself protective over Merida.

"You'll find out soon, there's no point in me telling you as your memories are going to be wiped, but one person which is chosen by Merida herself, now can we watch the future."

"Wha do ya mean by Watch the Futur?" asked Merida. The three sons nodded as well. Dingwall actually felt scared of Destiny.

"You lot are the only ones to ask these questions" muttered Destiny before she sighed and disappeared in a glow brighter than the sun.

A wall facing the group came to life, scarring half of them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Brave._

 **Destiny : Merida  
1\. Destiny**

 **[first lines; young princess Merida plays hide-and-seek with her mother]**

The triplets frowned. They had never seen their sister this young. She looked like a female version of themselves.

 **Elinor: Where are you? Come out! Come out! Come on out! I'm coming to get you! [young Merida laughs as she hides under the table] Where are you, you little rascal? I'm coming to get you! [Elinor looks under the table but Merida quickly moves to hide somewhere else] Hmm. Where is my little Birthday girl, hm? I'm going to gobble her up when I find her! [Merida comes up behind Elinor and goes to run away but Elinor catches her] I'm going to eat you! [she pretends to eat Merida and they both laugh]**

The triplets shoot wide eyed looks at their mother. She frowned at them while Merida started giggling.

 **[as Elinor and young Merida play, Fergus places his bow on the table] Ach! Fergus, no weapons on the table! [Merida runs towards the table]**

Elinor frowned. She knew that she should've gotten Merida's weapon obsession out of her a long, long time ago. She looked over at her daughter and frowned.

 **Young Merida: Can I shoot an arrow? [she picks up the large bow from the table] Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Please, can I? [she falls and laughs as the bow is too big for her]**

Fergus smiled fondly. He had no idea why Elinor didn't want Merida to learn to use weapons. Elinor used to love weaponry, Fergus has no idea why Elinor gave it up actually.

 **Fergus: Not with that. Why not use you very own? [he presents her with a small bow] [as Fergus teaches young Merida how to shoot with her bow, Merida misses the target] Now, there's a good girl. listen. Draw all the way back now to your cheek. That's right, keep both eyes open, and...boost. [Merida shoots and misses the target again]**

The triplets looked at their sister.

"I ain't missing anything now" she teased them.

 **Young Merida: I missed it.**

 **Elinor: Go and fetch it, then. [as Merida runs off to fetch the bow, Elinor turns to Fergus] A bow, Fergus? She's a lady! [Fergus pinches Elinor's behind playfully and laughs]**

Their children wanted to scrub that from their mind. The other clan chiefs sighed, remembering their own wives back in their own tribes.

 **[as Merida seeks her missed arrow in the forest and finds it, something feels strange she turns and sees a floating blue light]**

The audience prayed. They were real. Actually real.

 **Young Merida: A Will O' the Wisp. [Merida runs towards it and tries to catch the wisp but it flies away] They are real. [Merida then sees a line of wisps and goes after them excitedly, Elinor calls out to her]**

 **Elinor: Merida! Come on, sweetheart, we're leaving now... [Merida runs back towards her parents]**

"Told ya" laughed Merida, "I did see one."

 **Young Merida: I saw a wisp! I saw a wisp!**

 **Elinor: A wisp? You know, some say that Will O' the Wisps lead you to your fate.**

'Hopefully' thought Merida.

 **Fergus: Oh, aye! Or an arrow! Come on, let's be off. Before we see a dancing charging bubu or a giant... [Fergus walks off and Elinor picks up Merida]**

Merida snorted. She sure showed him

 **Elinor: Your father doesn't believe in magic.**

 **Young Merida: Well he should, cause it's true. [suddenly huge black bear comes behind Elinor and Merida, making Merida scream with terror]**

Merida closed her eyes. That bear still haunts her nightmares. Maudie often sits in her room with her, to help her fall back asleep. The king and queen had no idea.

 **Fergus: Mor'du! Elinor, hide! [Elinor and Merida run off, one of Fergus' men passes a spear to him, Fergus charges towards Mor'du but he snaps off Fergus' spear, then we see Elinor and Merida escape on horseback, then Fergus holds up his sword at Mor'du and shouts] Come on, you! [suddenly Mor'du lunges forward and the screen goes blank]**

"And that is the story of how I lost ma' leg!" yelled Fergus, getting his children and the tribe leaders to laugh, his wife to hit him and Maudie shook her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Brave.

 **Destiny: Brave**

 _Merida closed her eyes. That bear still haunts her nightmares. Maudie often sits in her room with her, to help her fall back asleep. The king and queen had no idea._

 ** _Fergus: Mor'du! Elinor, hide! [Elinor and Merida run off, one of Fergus' men passes a spear to him, Fergus charges towards Mor'du but he snaps off Fergus' spear, then we see Elinor and Merida escape on horseback, then Fergus holds up his sword at Mor'du and shouts] Come on, you! [suddenly Mor'du lunges forward and the screen goes blank]_**

 _"And that is the story of how I lost ma' leg!" yelled Fergus, getting his children and the tribe leaders to laugh, his wife to hit him and Maudie shook her head._

 **Merida: [ _voice over_ ] Some say our destiny is tied to the land, as much a part of us as we are of it. Others say fate is woven together like a cloth, so that one's destiny intertwines with many others. It's the one thing we search for, or fight to change. Some never find it. But there are some who are led. The story of how my father lost his leg to the demon bear, Mor'du, became legend. I became a sister to three new brothers, the princes. Hamish, Hubert and Harris. Wee devils more like.**

Her brothers cackled. Merida looked at them. Her mother sighed and her father laughed.

 **They get away with murder! I can never get away with anything! [ _we see Merida, now a teenager talking about her life, as the doors to the palace open we see Merida biting into an apple and Elinor looking disappointed_ ] I'm the princess. I'm the example. [ _Merida quickly discards the apple and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and starts walking towards her parents_ ] I've got duties, responsibilities, expectations. My whole life is planned out, until the day I become, well, my mother. She's in charge of every single day of my life. [ _we see Merida reciting a traditional English song in a monotone voice and looking bored_ ]**

"I hate doin' tha'" said Merida.

"It is how you learn proper punctuation" said Elinor.

"Don't mean I like it though" said Merida.

 **Merida: A Robyn, jolly Robyn, and thou shalt knowe of myn.**

 **Elinor: Project! [ _Merida projects her voice louder_ ]**

 **Merida: And thou shalt knowe of myn…**

 **Elinor: Pronounciate! You must be understood from anywhere in the room, or it's all for naught. [ _Merida mutters to herself_ ] Merida: This is all for naught. Elinor: I heard that! From the top.**

Fergus laughed. He loved his family.

 **[ _we see Elinor teaching Merida geography_ ] A princess must be knowledgeable about her kingdom. [ _she takes away the paper that Merida is writing on and holds it up_ ] She doesn't make doodle! [we see Elinor teaching Merida how to play the lyre which sounds out of tune] That's a C, dear. [then we see Merida holding a bird with Fergus standing beside her, as Merida tries to feed the bird it flies off and attacks Fergus, Merida starts laughing as Fergus tries to fend off the bird] A princess does not chortle! [then we see Merida trying to stuff a big bite of chicken in her mouth at the dinner table] Doesn't stuff her gob! [then we see Elinor opening the curtains in Merida's room to wake Merida] Rises early… [then in the kitchen] Is compassionate… [then at the King's throne] Patient! [at the dining hall] Cautious! [in Merida's room] Clean! [then we see Elinor with Fergus walking passed Merida] And above all, a princess strives for…well, perfection! [we see Merida waking up, geting dressed, taking her bow and arrows, running downstairs to her horse, Angus, and riding off]**

"Now this is my perfection" said Merida, eagerly leaning forward.

 **Merida: [voice over] But every once in a while, there's a day when I don't have to be a princess. No lessons, no expectations. A day where anything can happen. A day when I can change my fate. [we see Merida as she riding into the forest, shooting her arrows at different targets, then sitting near the cliff's edge and carves on her bow, then see climbs a rock and when she reaches the top she drinks from the waterfall nearby and the screams and jumps up and down in excitement]**

Elinor watched this in shock. Merida did all of them perfectly. She was graceful. And she was happy.

She hadn't seen her daughter happy in a long time.

 **[as Merida finally returns to the castle, she jumps off Angus] I'm starving. You're hungry too, I guess. [Merida pats Angus and he strikes her with his tail] Poof!**


	4. Author's Note

Hey Guys,

I'm so sorry that I've not updated any of my stories for a very, very, very, very, very, very, long time. A lot has happened to me over the past few years and my writing has taken a very big hit from it.

In between moving out of my parents house, attending college full time and working full time this past year has been seven shades of hell. Now, college is over until late September, I'm planning to have all my current stories finished by then, so expect lots of random uploads as I attempt to finish them for you and for myself so that when college starts up again, I can keep plan when I'm going to write and get into a schedule of uploads every Friday both on and on DeviantART.

This note is appearing on stories that are on hold until the end of July and the start of August, in the hopes that the stories I'm writing now are finished and I can focus on this one for the next month with the end goal of having all stories finished so I can start uploading new ones.

And to the guest reviewer on reviewed on most of my stories, who wrote under the name of "a fan" - thank you so much! I know that my stories have a lot of typos and some of them have horrible plots that when I get the time, I planning to go and edit them or rewrite them into a new story with small changes into the plot (point and example in my Merlin fanfiction titled "What I Would Not" instead of Merlin losing his memories, actually having him deage and then quickly grow up with the Round Table experiencing different phase of village boy Merlin.

And as for your worries about pressuring me. You weren't, and neither was anyone else - my laptop had began to malfunction when I was writing my Psychology report and I had to take it in to get fixed and only got it back today. I was planning to have most of the chapters written and uploading beginning of June but then I had to wait until said laptop was fixed - which it is now so uploads should be starting this Friday at random times.

When I got your review, it made my day - as have everyone's else.

Thank you so much for you patience and sticking by me through thick and thin.

love, EvermoreElements.


End file.
